The Final Battle of Mankind Itself!
by Dan3660
Summary: CHAPTER ONE: "HOLY MOTHER OF WIZARDS BALLS!" George Weasley yelled at the top of his lungs as the Trade Federation closed in on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. Dumbledore jumped from his yell out of his seat in the Great Hall and looked out the window and whispered to himself "MOTHER OF GOD...", A bright red laser sword came flying through the window and immeditely slic


**CHAPTER ONE:**

**"HOLY MOTHER OF WIZARDS BALLS!" George Weasley yelled at the top of his lungs as the Trade Federation closed in on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. Dumbledore jumped from his yell out of his seat in the Great Hall and looked out the window and whispered to himself "MOTHER OF GOD...", A bright red laser sword came flying through the window and immeditely sliced off Dumbledore's old worn out head into nothing but a piece of old wizard's shit. Count Dooku then jumped through the window and looked at Dumbledore's headless body and said "SO HAIRY...MY PRECIOUSSSSSS", Count Dooku had been possessed by the Ring of Sexy Bearded Wizards in which he must fuck any bearded wizards he sees within his sight weather they be dead or alive. He must do it. Count Dooku threw off his robe and bent down and pulled off Dumbledore's robe and threw it away from his now naked hairy body. Count Dooku then looked down at his old moulded black dick and said to it "Time to do your thing my beauty" and he got down and began to slide his dick into Dumbledore's body. A batarang then came flying through the dirty air of hogwarts and sliced Count Dooku's penis clean off in which he cried in pain trying to cover the body coming down from his crotch. Batman glared at Dooku and said "Any man who rapes must have their dick removed at the hands of me" ...Count Dooku continued to cry and glanced around at Batman and asked him "Who the fuck do you think you fucking are cunt?" Batman stepped forward towards the dick-less Dooku and said "I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMN BATMAN CUNT! YOU GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU GOTTA GO THROUGH ME!" Count Dooku looked down at his penis and the blood flowing from it and looked up at Batman..."Okay" he said and he picked up a pile of his dick blood and threw it into Batman's face and jumped to his feet. "Bring it cunt" Count Dooku said. Batman grinned "You still losing blood you know?" Count Dooku glanced down at where his dick was and then fainted turning extremely white. Whiter than what Batman made Alfred last night if you know what I mean...Meanwhile though Batman continued to assist the students of Hogwarts in holding off the Dark Side of the Force. He even created a small sqaudron consisting of himself, Harry Potter, Santa Claus, Jesus, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Superman, Green Lantern & Herminone Granger. They all fought hard alongside Batman but dicks were lost and arses were penetrated hard by the power of the dark side of the force. Snape managed to send his snake out into the battlefield to rape many Death Eaters who were working with the Dark Side of the Force. Many of them were raped to death but still the armies fought. Just as Lord Voldemort and Darth Sidious jumped up out from the army and stared down the Students of Hogwarts, The Avengers and Justice League. They pulled out a man in a white coat. "THIS IS DR HEITER!" Lord Voldemort yelled. Behind Dr Heiter came Batman but he wasn't the Batman we knew because he had his mouth attached to the ass of Pikachu who had his mouth attached to the ass of Hagrid. They screamed with pain and took shits all along the ground..."One by one you'll come forward to join this fucking beautiful creation, If you refuse, You will be raped and raped HARD" Darth Sidious threatened. The good dudes of beautiful awesome love and goodness stood there for a moment but then after a few moments, a small deformed being came forward "SMEGOL WILL JOIN THIS CREATION!" The deformed being known as Smegol said as he jumped over and started sucking Batman's arse but then at that moment a naked Gandalf floated down from the heavens and stared down the Dark Forces who threatened the castle of goodness and Gandalf then opened his coat and retrieved his extra large white dildo staff and prepared for battle...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
